Escape
by Faire Cuthalion
Summary: Fëanor y sus hijos planean cómo escapar de Mandos... [Traducción]


**Escape**

_Por fangedgeranium._

_Traducción de Estela R.G._

Fëanor y sus hijos hablaban en voz muy baja, mirando frecuentemente a su alrededor para comprobar si estaban siendo vigilados por el vala Námo, su anfitrión durante las últimas edades. Era un día particularmente importante para ellos, ya que iba a presenciar su intento anual número doce mil para escapar de Mandos. El intento número doce mil, claro está, para todos menos para Maglor, que sólo se les había unido recientemente como consecuencia de estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado durante lo que los hombres llamaban la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Maglor encontraba algo irónico que, tras sobrevivir a la ira de dos Señores Oscuros, uno de ellos vala y el otro maia, hubiera muerto accidentalmente a manos de los hombres.

¿Y bien, cuál es tu plan hoy? - preguntó Curufin a su padre.

Es una idea inusualmente brillante - replicó Fëanor -, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

¿Así que esta vez no es un túnel? - inquirió Celegorm.

No.

El túnel había parecido una idea excelente hasta que a Maedhros se le ocurriera señalar que los espíritus sin cuerpo eran incapaces de cavar.

Espero que no nos vayamos a esconder detrás de la puerta e intentemos salir sin que se nos vea cuando alguien entre - comentó Caranthir.

Lo habían intentado una docena de veces, aunque sin éxito.

No.

Esperamos - dijo Amrod.

Que no hayas - continuó Amras.

Pedido a la abuela Míriel que nos deje salir a través de la casa de Vairë de nuevo - acabaron a la vez.

No - dijo Fëanor una vez más -. Hijos míos, habéis fallado totalmente al intentar descubrir la genial idea que es mi plan número doce mil.

Muy bien, padre - repuso Maglor con escepticismo -. ¿Cuál es tu maravillosa idea? Por favor, ilumínanos.

Fëanor dejó escapar una risita.

Es un plan tan sencillo que me sorprende no haberlo pensado hace siglos - rió de nuevo, con una expresión un tanto maníaca -. Vamos a pedir a Námo, muy educadamente, que nos deje salir, y usaremos algunos de sus propios juicios para convencerle de que ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo - dijo Maedhros, aunque su voz no sonaba demasiado esperanzada.

Después de explicar la relevante Maldición de Mandos en relación con alguno de los mejores puntos de plan, Fëanor y sus hijos fueron en busca de Námo. El vala estaba esperando que hicieran algo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que era hora de otro intento de escape de los fëanorianos, pero no esperaba que se acercaran en masa hacia él ni que le sonrieran conciliadoramente.

Buenos días, Fëanor - dijo, con una nota de sospecha en la voz.

Buenos días, Námo - respondió Fëanor jovialmente -. Estamos aquí para pedirte que nos dejes salir de tus estancias, por favor.

¿Que os deje salir? - Námo estaba asombrado - Recuerdo con bastante claridad haberos sentenciado a todos a permanecer aquí hasta el fin del mundo. Admito que sería bastante más feliz si no tuviera que estaros vigilando tan de cerca a ti y a tus hijos, pero eso no es razón suficiente para que os deje salir a buscaros problemas por Valinor de nuevo.

Llevamos aquí más de cuatro veces el tiempo que pasó el Enemigo Negro antes de que lo liberaras y tuviera una segundo oportunidad para destruir Arda - dijo Maedhros -, y doce veces más tiempo que cualquier otro elfo que hubiera querido volver al mundo, incluyendo a Maeglin.

Námo lo pensó un momento.

Puede que tengáis razón - concedió finalmente -. La mayor parte de vosotros sois sólo marginalmente peores que Maeglin. Iré a consultar a Manwë.

Y desapareció, lo que fue una suerte porque Celegorm y Caranthir se habían sentido ofendidos por su última afirmación.

¿Cómo podemos ser peores que Maeglin? - gritó Celegorm.

¡Nosotros no somos traidores! - aulló Caranthir.

No dijimos a Moringotto dónde estaba ninguna de las ciudades escondidas de nuestros primos, pero imagino que la traición depende del punto de vista - dijo Maglor pensativamente -. Tío Nolofinwë y primo Artaher probablemente todavía siguen llamándonos traidores hijos de… - y se detuvo, viendo el rostro de Fëanor pasar entre alarmantes tonos de rojo y púrpura.

Curufin sonrió amenazadoramente.

Todavía pienso que Turko y yo lo habríamos hecho mejor que Findaráto o que Artaher gobernando Nargothrond.

Difícilmente podríais haberlo hecho peor - comentó Maedhros, quien todavía estaba molesto por la negativa de Orodreth a luchar contra Morgoth en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad porque Celegorm y Curufin sí lo hacían.

Námo reapareció, lo que evitó que continuara la discusión sobre medio-primos heroicos e irritantes, cabezotas y nada heroicos sobrinos.

Los otros valar y yo hemos decidido liberaros, pero con ciertas condiciones.

¿Condiciones? - preguntaron Amrod y Amras.

Naturalmente que hay condiciones - dijo Námo -. La primera es que no habrá más Matanzas de Parientes - y miró con severidad a los fëanorianos, perdiéndose la sonrisa de Curufin a la mención de las Matanzas de Parientes -. La segunda condición es que debéis aceptar a Arafinwë como Alto Rey de los Noldor, sin intentar recuperar la corona. ¿Aceptáis todos vosotros?

Fëanor, su piel ahora de vuelta a su tono pálido usual, miró a cada uno de sus hijos advirtiendo sus reacciones ante la idea de tener a Finarfin como rey, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Námo.

Aceptamos - dijo.

Námo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras ocho de los más molestos habitantes de sus Estancias recuperaban sus cuerpos y volvían a Eldamar. A partir de ahora, las cosas serían mucho más tranquilas en Mandos.

Anochecía en Tirion sobre Túna cuando Fëanor y sus hijos se encontraron súbitamente de pie en los jardines de su antiguo hogar. Maedhros estaba a punto de felicitar a su padre por el éxito de su plan cuando vio que la atención de Fëanor estaba fija en una brillante estrella en particular, justo por encima del horizonte occidental.

Nelyo - dijo Fëanor -, me habías contado que tú y Káno recuperasteis los Silmarils y cumplisteis el Juramento, pero esa estrella se parece extrañamente a un Silmaril. Quizás podrías explicármelo.

Te lo conté - replicó Maedhros -, te dijo que Ulmo hizo trampas y convirtió a Elwing en gaviota para que no cogiéramos el tercer Silmaril, pero que recuperamos dos a pesar de Eönwë. Káno lanzó uno al mar y yo tiré el otro a un volcán, y de aso me tiré yo también. El Silmarill que ves en el cielo está sujeto a la frente de Eärendil.

¿Eärendil el Medio Elfo? - preguntó Fëanor.

Sí - dijo Maglor -. Navegó con su barco Vingilot más allá de la Puerta de la Noche hasta los océanos del cielo. Russandol y yo decidimos que el cielo era un lugar tan bueno para el Silmaril como cualquier otro. Allí está seguro, y todo el mundo puede ver tu maravilloso trabajo.

¿Así que no crees que deberíamos construir nuestro propio barco e ir tras él? - preguntó Fëanor - El Juramento no estará totalmente cumplido hasta que hayamos recuperado _todos_ los Silmarils.

Maglor dejó escapar un gemido y se tapó la cara con las manos.

¡Oh Manwë, Varda y Eru Ilúvatar, otra vez no!

_

* * *

__¿Te ha gustado? Este fic es original en inglés de fangedgeranium; ahora o en el futuro próximo podrás encontrar otras traducciones de sus obras aquí mismo o en mi otra cuenta de autora. Si te ha gustado, si no te ha gustado, si te ha parecido una obra maestra del humor o si crees que ocupar nuestro tiempo con cosas más productivas (ir de casa en casa arreglando microondas, por ejemplo)¡déjanoslo saber por un review!_


End file.
